The present invention relates to camera supports and, more particularly, to apparatus which involve supporting a camera by means of a knife blade, or other sharply pointed object, which is inserted in earth, snow, or other such supporting materials.
In many types of photography it is desirable to support the camera other than manually. Most portable cameras, both of the still and movie types, are provided with threaded openings in the bottom wall thereof for mounting upon camera support structure having a screw or lug projecting therefrom for engagement with the camera opening. Among the numerous types of camera supports in present use, the most common is the tripod. Although tripods, as well as other conventional camera support structures, are available in a variety of styles and sizes, they are usually either quite bulky or require some time and effort to assemble and erect. Also, conventional supports seldom, if ever, are capable of performing any useful function other than supporting one or more cameras in a desired position.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a camera support of compact and uncomplicated construction, which requires no assembly or erection other than attachment to the camera.
Another object is to provide a camera support designed to perform other functions besides supporting a camera.
A further object is to provide means for supporting a camera simply by manual insertion of a sharply pointed member into the earth, snow, ice, wood, or other such supporting material.
In a more general sense, the object of the invention is to provide novel and improved apparatus for supporting a camera in a fixed position.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.